The Freshman Project
by SnowyDawn
Summary: 15yr. Dean was homeless and addicted when he sold himself for drugs and got knocked up. He starts an unlikely relationship with senior quarterback Sam, but pregnancy isn't easy to work around in a relationship, nor is addiction. Sam/Dean MPreg
1. The Forever

**_The Freshman Project_**

_**15yr old Dean Johnson snaps and sells himself for the drugs he craves. Knocked up and homeless is how seniors Sam and his roommate Castiel discover him. Now he starts a new life living with them, but the addiction is never gone... Sam/Dean Mpreg**_

Everything hurt, a fine sheen of sweat rolled down his face and burned his eyes and his chapped lips. Thirst ravaged his throat viciously as withdrawal slowly murdered him from the inside out. He let out a long groan and dug his fingers into the dirt around him, the dirt was forced under his chewed up nails.

He needed that high, the weight to just fall away so he was light enough to fly to a place where he wasn't (useless, hopeless, WHORE.)So fucked up and ruined.

Luis wet a cloth and pressed it to his forehead, Dean saw him wince in sympathy at the burning heat of Dean's body. Jo sat off to the side with her face turned away from Dean as though that would hide the sobs that racked her tiny body.

Everything was cold (inside and out, like you) so goddamn cold everything inside him is freezing solid till he's ice all the way through and his heart can't beat no more. He hasn't been in school for a week and his shoulder length blond hair, always cut in choppy layers and usually cleaned in the sink of a public bathroom hasn't been washed in all that time and hangs limp and greasy. No money for drugs, and now he's dying a slow agonizing death. And he doesn't want to die, he's never considered death, though with his life he should but now he really, really doesn't want to go.

They'll have to bury him alive!

And with that thought his back arches as a new wave of pain and nausea-the warm kind that makes him thankful for the spring night breeze-hits him and Luis just barely manages to get him on his side before he's emptying his stomach of the little fluid it held and some just dribbles down his chin. It joins the mess of vomit and urine where Dean is laying feeling like dying but not wanting to go. Luis groans and gags next to him.

"Sorry." He groans out and Luis smiles, not at all forced like he imagines anyone else's would be if in this situation and shakes his head as he wrings out the towel and lays a new one on the his forehead. "Don't be." He murmurs in his comforting southern drawl and Dean groans and heaves himself back over to his back where he can't see the mess he's made. Jo shifted next to him, picking up a blanket and draping it over the mess, she'll probably get her mother to wash it for them but for now it serves it's purpose as to help Luis and Jo keep down food.

"Wish we could help, no money though." She's turned to him and he has to struggle to make out her words. He laughs and it breaks into a fit of hacking coughs, her face twist and Dean's pretty sure she's lost it, that calm personality she clings to even when her two best friends dive in dumpsters for food and dig through second hand store bags when they leave them out front before the store opens, not to mention he odd jobs Dean and Luis do to get new clothes and food they can't scavenge and drugs for Dean and the nights when Luis spoons up against Dean both huddled tight. "THE FUCK! You had to go and get yourself addicted, nothings easy with you is it!" She trails off, whatever anger that propelled her for a few seconds deserting her, no one speaks after that.

It's just a long day of splitting the last of his drugs so he can make it through the night and between each dose screaming in pain and vomiting unrelentingly till his throat burns like fire and his eyes water profusely. He shifts to look at Luis sleeping against an empty dumpster. There's a blanket Jo threw over him before heading home to her mother, Ellen loved the boys but not enough to welcome them into an apartment just big enough for her, Jo and Jo's brother Ash.

He slunk forward quietly and hoisted himself over the edge of the dumpster, he landed with a quiet oomph and slid over to the plastic bag, he managed to wash off with a towel in a corner and comb his fingers through his hair.

He slipped into a bar through the bathroom window and entered the room wearing torn skinny jeans and an oversized black tee, his high-tops scruff the floor and he knows from now on he's pouring on the charm or leaving penniless without enough money for a fix. Cocaine isn't cheap, he should have gotten hooked on something like sleep pills or cough medicine, but no, Dean Johnson never did anything halfway.

Men watch him with leers and dirty gestures muttering about cocksucking lips and cockteases and other stuff Dean doesn't want to hear but listens to anyways, he hopes he never has to do this again. He'll get a job, loosen up on how much he uses and such. Anything, 'long as he never has to step foot here again.

He's almost happy when someone approaches him through, his skin feels to small and sweat rolls stead down him while his need roars through his veins. The guy has sandy blond hair cut short and blue eyes that look at Dean with what Dean thinks is distaste but still, he can see the outline of the man's cock and the lust in his eyes and though Dean suddenly feels like puking again he smiles. The man stands in front of him looking him up and down considering. Finally Dean stands to follow him to the bathroom where he stands nervously against the sinks while the guy struggles with his pants. Everything starts to come in flashes after that.

He's thrown against the sink and bent over the hard white sink. The guy reaches over and clicks the lock shut. His fingers drag at his pants until they have a good hold and rip them down and spread his cheeks so air brushes against where airs never brushed before. He bites his lips and the feel of a finger pushing against his entrance and his mind tries to dreg up what little he knows about sex, never having had the chance to ever use the internet or have magazines or that sort of stuff. He's pretty sure the guy's suppose to have lube on his fingers.

He figures out why when the finger shoves past virgin muscle and the burns flashes up his spine has him whining and fighting the intrusion instinctually. He grits his teeth against a pained moan that shifts into something of pleasure when the intruding digit brushes something inside him that sends sparks of electricity up his spine and through his body and jump starts his ice cold heart. Another finger is still painful but nothing compared to the agony when the man shoves his dick into Dean's virginal barely prepared hole, the fifteen year old keens in a mix of pain and humiliation. And waits it out until come mixes with the blood that slicked his passage and only relaxes when money is slapped down onto the counter next to him and the door swings closed to his left.

Thankfully an hour later he's getting what he need and feeling his pupils expand to the size of pennies and his thoughts and senses sharpen but become irrelevant while Alistair watches with a nasty grin and Dean thinks the junior knows what Dean did for the drugs and does it matter? It feels so good, so goddamn good as he sinks into the high his last thoughts are for Jo and Luis and how they're going to know what he did, through Alastair everyone will know and He'll be the school WHORE.

But really, he doesn't care anymore cause the rain's pattering down around him, Alastair's disappeared and it's so goddamn beautiful, not cold at all like rain should be and he thinks as his body convulses with cold as the high wears off that it is cold. Like ice (So cold, like the inside so DEAD, WHORE).

_**I'm redoing a few chapters and reposting them now. The next chapter could be upa s soon as today or tomorrow!**_


	2. The Morning Light

_**The Freshman Project**_

_**15yr old Dean Johnson snaps and sells himself for the drugs he craves. Knocked up and homeless is how seniors Sam and his roommate Castiel find him. He starts a new life living with them in their apartment, but the addiction isn't gone... Sam/Dean Mpreg.**_

He wakes up in the church the next morning layed out on a pew with Luis hovering over him looking worried in that way Luis showed all his emotions. He forced a smile at the older boy whose eyes narrowed but he said nothing, Dean didn't want to be the one to break the uncomfortable silence that had fallen between friends.

Luis was dabbing at his face, removing cum and blood and dirt and anything else Dean got on the pale freckled skin silently, Dean could tell he wasn't happy, not mad. Luis didn't get mad, he got disappointed, upset and that was enough to make you want to kneel at his feet and beg for a way to fix it.

"I'm sorry." He muttered and pressed into the cloth, he was looking up at Luis through his lashes scared shitless that Luis is going to reject him. Call him sick and push him away, he has no doubt that Luis connected the dots from last night, that or Alastair told him. He gave out his virginity for drugs, a hundred for it.

"Hey." Dean started surprised, Luis was looking at him, Luis's way of letting him know he had more to say. "You're drifting off Johnson." He smiled- a slight tilt of his lips more forgiving then a real smile-"Your gonna be awfully sore with all these bruises." And he fell silent, carefully washing the crap off Dean's face like he did the vomit and sweat last night. It was only last night, it felt like a million years ago and at that thought Dena choked back a cry.

"You know."

"Yes, I'm not stupid." Dean blinked and managed a small smile, half his face was clean off and he felt so much better though if he looked in a mirror he bet he'd find the reason showing in his penny sized pupils.

"Where's Jo?" He finally asked, breaking the easy silence. Luis chuckled and tossed the washcloth aside, letting Dean rise into a slouched sitting position on the pew.

"With her mom, they are going _shopping_ lucky girl. She better bring back something good for us." Dean snorted, knowing Jo and her mom Ellen they would bring back bags of clothes for Dean and Luis and two new pairs of shoes not to mention candy, good god, Dean would love himself some candy right now. Luis stood, towering at his bulky six feet far over Dean's skinny five foot five, the bloody giant.

He held out a hand for Dean to stand, he did so shaking himself out and stretching in the sunlight that filtered through an open bay window in the house turned church. It was warm enough Luis had changed him into patched up shorts and a loose hoodie that was left unzipped over a 'Duh Baby' shirt. His boots weren't laced up and he stumbled/trailed after Luis and into the bright morning.

He held a hand over his eyes to shield them as they headed out onto the steps to wait for church to begin and Dean watched Luis thumb a pack of smokes and light one with the easy of years of practice.

"Dude, that shits bad for you." Luis raised an eyebrow, more in amusement than anything else Dean was sure. "hey, I'm not being a hypocrite or nothin' just stating a fact." Luis hummed and looked up, the sun shining in his eyes, all Dean could do was smile sadly up at him.

Sam yawned and turned over, nearly crushing Cas, who was asleep curled up on his side of the king bed Castiel and Sam shared out of shortage of cash and plain small quarters and familiarity, the two boys had been friends since preschool and sharing a bed long term wasn't a new concept to them. The one bedroom, living room/kitchen and bathroom apartment was on the third floor of an old apartment building and it had an old balcony right off the living room/kitchen while still in their price range-most of which their parents paid- and easy walking distance of the highschool.

It was Sunday, meaning church or risking his Grandmother coming over to ride his ass about missing it. Scary, it was motivating enough that he got out of bed with an unwilling groan and headed to the tiny bathroom to actually wake himself up enough that he wouldn't get a whack from the Pastor for falling asleep in Church again.

Castiel was up and moving about at the kitchen wall of the room when he left the bathroom felling slightly less rushed and slightly more awake and aware. Coffee steamed on the table courtesy of Cas who was settling down with his own cup against the fridge, he watched Sam with deep blue eyes over the top of his coffee cup until Sam broke and asked "What? Is there something on my face?" Cas looked at him closer and frowned and Sam could just hear it already, one of Castiel's weird statements and…

"I think I'm going to join astronomy, so much out there…"He looked at Sam who gave him an amused look while Castiel seriously considered it

"Are we talking aliens or Angels?" Castiel gave him a disapproving glance an headed to the bathroom for his own shower. Nothing new really, school tomorrow and two reports due so Sam didn't have that much time to dwell on thoughts. He needed to get to Church, finish and get home to finish his homework so he didn't get burned alive by his teachers. He yawned again and lumbered off to get dressed.

He left the apartment with Castiel in tow dressed in jeans and a jacket over a t-shirt, his grandmother would curse at him but she should be happy he was even going, he wanted to sleep longer. Sleep sounded great, he followed Castiel up the church steps and passed a tiny freshman and a giant of a guy who where lounging on the front steps. Pastor Jim was already starting, his words carrying over the crowd of people listening. Castiel joined them but Sam lounged back. Just listening, not really paying attention, the tiny kid from outside joined midway his hand wrapped loosely around a cheap wooden cross over his chest as he watched the Pastor curiously.

He remembered the kid faintly, he had lunch period with him, he sat on the table next to him sometimes eating a small lunch quickly and leaving fast. He wore fingerless gloves, torn up jeans and a jacket to large and so dirty that dirt was worked into the very threads. Yeah, he knew the kid. Maybe he should sit with him, no one else did.

SPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPN

Dean lead Luis down an alley and ducked behind a dumpster and with practiced easy slowly eased off the metal grate from a tunnel wide enough for Luis to just slip through and not have to wiggle, Dean crawled through and let out a deep breath on the other side where a small room, the size of a walk in closet with a low roof and brick walls. Luis came in behind him and pulled up a blanket around his shoulders.

"Relax, you went through quite an ordeal, you need to recover." He said pulling Dean against him. Dean snorted and pushed against him stubbornly while he pulled him closer while edging back onto the twin mattress that took up most of the space. He jumped a little when the grate moved but Jo poked her head in a moment later pushing bags in front of her and putting them next to other bags and containers in the free corner.

"I'm going to rant about what you did later but now-"She held up a bag of gummy worms with a raised eyebrow. Luis made a grab for it but she danced back against the padded metal wall. She ripped the package open with her teeth and grabbed a handful then dropped the bag for the boys to get some.

"I wuv you." Dean muttered around a mouthful of gummy worms. She laughed.

"Yeah, I know baby boy." She murmured running a hand through his hair affectionately. This was more his family then his birth family had ever been.

"We have school tomorrow." Dean moaned dramatically and fell back onto Luis.

"No, hate school!" Jo snickered and fell against him.

"Smarten up Johnson and take a goddamn nap, you have five pound bags under your eyes."

"Do not."

"DO to!"

"Do-"

"STOP!" Luis bellowed, looking amused even so.

**_Well, heres the second chapter. Duh. Please reveiw! Love you people who reveiw!_**


	3. The Lost Innocence

_**The Freshman Project**_

_**15yr old Dean Johnson snaps and sells himself for the drugs he craves. Knocked up and homeless is how seniors Sam and his roommate Castiel find him. He starts a new life living with them in their apartment, but the addiction isn't gone... Sam/Dean Mpreg.**_

_**A/N: Okay, so I'm updating a few chapters a day right now but I'll have to slow down eventually. Until then every few days you can expect up to four chapters. THis is all checked twice by me since I have a beta who is gone for a week or so.**_

It's cold here, huddled under a blanket trying to keep warm and failing, his sister is awake a few inches to his left and she's shaking like a leaf. Dad is walking around downstairs, the occasional crash of something breaking and the scream or plead from mom 'please no baby, I love you, he don't mean nothing' breaks the quiet midnight silence of the Johnson household and really what Dean wants is to fall asleep and let it fade away, but it's not safe yet. He can sleep when mom and dad sleep.

He jumps when he hears muttering and dad crawls into the bed he and his sister share, he curls up tighter and sticks his fingers in his ears trying to block out the slap of flesh on flesh and the whimpers of pain from his sister, he faintly hears a moan and everything goes still and he figures it safe enough to take his fingers out of his ears.

"Pretty whore, you take it so good damn pretty. Better than your bitch mother." He grunts and the bed jumps forward. Dean doesn't bother to stick his fingers back in his ears, it's going to be a long night, he feels a hand on his shoulder a few seconds later and he swallows, his sister is sobbing silently next to him and suddenly there's a heavy weight over him.

"Dad?" He whimpers and shoves his fist in his mouth suddenly so he doesn't cry out when he feels fingers creep under his pjs and brush against that private part of him no one's ever touched before. One finger tip pushes on it and the muscle resist and gives way to a burning feel and pain when his father's finger sinks deeper inside him, he holds in a sob realizing he's going to end up like his sister. A used up toy for his father's pleasure.

"Lonny you two faced small dicked bastard! Get your fat ass over here." His mother screams from downstairs and Dean doesn't dare get his hopes up when his father's finger slips loose. He tenses waiting for another finger like he's heard will come but his father is lumbering away, heading downstairs and the two siblings wait until their parents are screaming downstairs before his sister finally speaks.

"Hey, are you okay?" She murmured wrapping her arms around his shaking frame. He hesitates then shakes his head, no he's not okay. Now his father is going to come back, he'll rape Dean and Dean will be just like his sister, all used up and broken.

He holds back a sob and shifts, wincing at the slight discomfort it causes him, he's never had anything down there and now he's sure not going to let anything down there willingly, he'll scream and scream for help next time his father comes. Let CPS come, he doesn't want to be here anymore.

SPNSPNPSNPNSPNSPNSPSNPSNSPN

School the next day his hell, he got up early and he and his sister got ready and snuck out before either parent was awake, the dog growled and took a snap at them and Dean managed to dance back before the thing bit him. His sister is already gone when he manages to get outside, not bothered to wait for him, its eerily silent as he walks trying to keep his cold shivers under control.

He has no jacket this year and makes do with a sweater so threadbare he's not sure it helps any. No one good lives in his neighborhood, mostly their drug and whore houses or just somewhere to stash the drugs/body or such . No one wants these run down houses with bugs and rats and mold growing in every dark corner and no one wants to pay money to knock them down or fix them up.

He sits down in homeroom with his head on the desk. Everyone had already gotten out their schedules, sixth graders eagerly chattering amongst one another. He considers getting up, asking to talk to the teacher in private but the teacher yells for class to start and he drives the thought out of his head, he can't trust nobody now, it's all him, there put him in a foster home and he's not stupid. He knows what happens in foster homes. He waits till class is over and looks for Alastair.

SPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPN

He finds him on the third floor surrounded by a group of guys who see Dean, looking small and scared with his hip length hair a mess and his green eyes wide in terror.

The eighth graders are huge, towering over his four foot ten easily and they snicker as they pass him by, they point at his dirty clothes and dirt covered skin and laugh at his slight limp from being so goddamn bow legged. Alastair waits until the guys are gone and the halls are clear before approaching Dean who's ready to run for cover, has been for the last few minutes.

"I need help!" He finally yells, Alastair's face twist and he clamps a hand over Dean's mouth tightly, he glances around before letting Dean go. Dean's breathing hard and panicky.

"Do you have ten bucks? Or not?" Dean blinks but checks his pockets, he's got nine and he says so. Alastair huffs looking annoyed and Dean shifts feeling a little panicky still. "Fine, you gotta pay me back though." He hands Dean a small plastic baggie and smirks when Dean stars cluelessly at the white powder at the bottom.

"Come with me kid." And he leads Dean to an empty classroom and sits him down. He looks around the room and Dean jumps every time something makes a sound, he come over with a pencil sharpener and works the blade out with his pocketknife.

He cuts the powder into a thin white line and scrapes the rest into a packet and shoves it into Dean's pocket carelessly and pushes his head against the desk towards the white line, Dean panics and hits his head before managing to take up one line. And that's that.

"Cause it's a waste." He mutters to himself as he walks home alone again, his sister staying late for soccer practice.

His pupils are blown wide and not a hint of green and he's walking weird, stumble, step, step, and stumble.

**_Please enjoy and Reveiw!_**


	4. The Needle He Used

_**The Freshman Project**_

_**15yr old Dean Johnson snaps and sells himself for the drugs he craves. Knocked up and homeless is how seniors Sam and his roommate Castiel find him. He starts a new life living with them in their apartment, but the addiction isn't gone... Sam/Dean Mpreg.**_

_**A/N: Forth chapter today, I'm gonna need some reveiws soon just to get my muse happy, she loves reveiws. **_

Dean woke up alone, sweat pouring down his face and the _need_ curling in his belly and rushing through his veins, he could hear Luis outside but mostly he could see the little sandwich container next to the stove and the white powder inside. He _needed it._

He pulled himself into a sitting position and wondering faintly how he managed an entire day without shooting up or snorting the white powder that his life revolved around now. He stumbled over to the container, completely ignoring the head rush he got.

He reached up and flicked on the flashlight that hung from the top so he could separate the coke into neat little rows, he leaned down and snorted one row and checked his watch real quick before snorting another up the other nostril. 6:15.

He would have to start the walk to school in about five minutes, it took about ten minutes to get there and school started at 6:30. He groaned, it was too early for real thinking and his coke addled brain wasn't working through the numbers quite right, Luis ducked in and sighed when he caught sight of Dean, slumped over the mattress where he had dragged himself.

"Dean, school." He muttered dragging Dean upright and handing him a bundle of clothes. He stared at them blankly trying to work it out, right, Luis wanted him to get dressed for school, 'cause he had five minutes till he had to leave.

"'kay" He slurred, and broke out into giggles as he stripped down to his boxers. Was he supposed to take them off? He didn't smell too bad so he left them on and wiggled the jeans over his hips. The shirt went next and it took him a moment to figure out which limb went in which hole, Luis helped him pull it on.

"Done!" He called out. "Done.." He muttered to himself, testing out his own voice and the way it echoed in the bricked in space that had no purpose to the building but served as home. Luis slipped in and helped Dean rise and grab his bag, he slipped the sandwich container into Dean's bag along with a paperback copy of 'Deltora' and a folder of homework.

"Good luck Dee." He muttered and pushed Dean on his way.

Here's the thing, Dean _hates _highschool and when the first thing he hears as he heads toward the homeroom building is "whore" from one of the jocks he hates it even more. It's Crowley, flanked by Raphael and Lucifer, Castiel and Sam standing a little ways away completely unaware of what the others are doing while Lucifer and Raphael sneer.

"Ah, I heard a little something from my friend here." Crowley steps closer and jabs a finger at Alastair who grins in a way that makes Dean's stomach drop, his high is just a slight haze now that is no use for blocking Crowley and his lackeys out. "I heard that you bent over for some guy in a bar, that true?" He shows Dean his teeth and is about to say something else when Sam, who's finally looking over with his hazel eyes narrowed dangerously and Castiel crowded close to his side speaks up.

"He's just a freshman Crow, leave 'um alone." Crowley's face twist and he turns on Sam and Dean takes it as an opportunity to scram. Jo is already in homeroom when he gets there, her legs propped up on a desk and her homework spread out in front of her. She's tapping her pencil on the desk but she stopped when he entered the room out of breath.

"English boy bothering you again?" Dean shrugged and sat watching his reflection in the glass of the windows to his left, he's still slightly high, enough to tide him over until fourth period maybe, his face is slack and his blond hair is sticking up everywhere.

A random freshman ducks his head in and shakes it, Dean remembers not knowing his own room a couple months ago. He kind of misses middle school, he only had a slight problem back then, whether or not he could make it through the day without drugs was never a problem, he could go three days easy without feeling any withdrawal symptoms, now he was rushing to the bathroom mid-way through the day and cutting line on the sinks.

Jo finishes her homework to his right and packs it away, sitting back with a sigh. Dean sees her watching him in the window, her eyes slightly narrowed as she studies him. He feels uncomfortable under her gaze and lets out a breath of relief when she drops her eyes.

"How are you anyways? It was pretty cold last night." Damn well it was, Dean spent the night huddle against Luis and under seven thick comforters and was still cold, but he has a feeling she's not actually talking about the cold. He shrugged again, students were streaming into the room and he could already feel the wear of the day pressing down on him. He sighed and rested his head in his arms prepared to wait it out.

Sam frowned at Crowley, the English man was relaxed, watching Castiel work out a problem on the board and keeping his eyes on the slight sway to Cas's hips, mostly covered by the bottom on his ever present letterman jacket but still, Sam gritted his teeth. The last thing Cas needed was Crowley perving on him in broad daylight in front of the class.

"I'd hit him, he's perving on my little brother." An English drawl from behind him almost made him jump, Balthazar was leaning forward, eyes on his friend and anger directed towards Crowley clear in his blue eyes.

Sam nodded, Balthazar knew Castiel better then Sam considering they were _brothers. _Anna shook her head looking amused, the small family, Castiel Novak, Anna Novak andBalthazar Novak were a set of triplets who at one point had been virtually inseparatable.

Not so much anymore, Cas spent a lot of time with Sam, Balthazar with the art club and Anna with Mary.

"I'm considering it, I heard you actually hit him earlier." Sam muttered with his head down, the teacher, who really couldn't do anything considering everyone in the classroom was either eighteen or nineteen was watching not afraid to make them stand and talk out loud for the class to hear. Balthazar grinned.

"That I did, he was picking on some freshman, that one you told him to leave alone this morning. Poor kid, though high as a bloody kite I'm pretty sure." Sam shrugged, he faintly remembered the kid. A pretty boy standing almost a foot shorter then Sam wearing thin, worn clothes that didn't fit quite right but with a pretty face, big green eyes and layered blond hair. The kid was Sam's type, well, if he was a bit older that is and wasn't so difficult to talk to.

He frowned, looking out the window he could see that same kid sneaking out, he was pressed against the stone wall of the school digging through his bag.

"Dean Johnson. Heroin addict, he's homeless and sold his virginity. For the spare change in some guys back pocket probably." The kid snorted and Sam has to hold back a grimace, Cas, who just sat down doesn't bother trying to be polite.

"Pull up your pants Eugene, your superman undies hanging out don't make you look cool." Cas sneered leaning forward, the hate between Eugene and Castiel was a wide known won after Eugene who at one point had been above the social latter from Cas had spilt water on the front of Cas's pants freshman year.

Eugene looked unsure whether to stay or leave, Cas lurched forward and the other man fell back instantly slinking to the other end of the room.

"I do not care for Eugene Aliceson." Castiel muttered. "He is selfish and self-loving." Sam nodded as though he cared and turned to the window, Dean Johnson was gone.

_**PleaseReveiw**_


	5. The Surprise Date

_**The Freshman Project**_

_**15yr old Dean Johnson snaps and sells himself for the drugs he craves. Knocked up and homeless is how seniors Sam and his roommate Castiel find him. He starts a new life living with them in their apartment, but the addiction isn't gone... Sam/Dean Mpreg.**_

_**A/N: Fifth chapter today, this one is a little confusing but I needed it. Sorry, the next chapter will fill you in.**_

Dean was shaking, he'd never felt so alone in his thirteen years of life. His sister was dead, his mother was in rehab and his father was rotting in a jail cell. Here he was, scraping up enough money doing odd jobs and using his savings for coke and hoping he'd survive his first day on the streets.

Everything hurt his head mostly. He had seen this coming for so long but actually being here, on the sidewalk and realizing he had nowhere to go was terrifying. He was cold, he was so cold now. Ever since he started the cycle of drugs nothing warmed him up.

He shivered again and pulled his jacket closer to his tiny frame. The sidewalk was cold underneath him but he didn't have anywhere to go if he got up. Nowhere to go…nowhere to hide….

He sat up gasping with his eyes darting wildly side to side, Luis was watching him quietly but other than that the world slept on. Oblivious to Dean's inner hurt.

"Tell me a story." He suddenly demanded of Luis, the older man blinked but obeyed.

"Uh, what story?" He asked looking amused. He sat up a little, dislodging Dean from his warm spot against Luis's stomach, Dean let out a little mumble of protest but shifted to curl against Luis in a new position. He shrugged and nuzzled against Luis who was stroking a hand through the knots in Dean's hair.

"Alright, here's one…" He murmured against the warm skin of Dean's neck and launched into a tale Dean never got sick of.

_**SPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPN**_

Sam groaned and rolled on top of Castiel who looked slightly disgruntled but not entirely surprised that his friend was rolling on his again. He pushed Sam up and rolled out of bed with his short black hair sticking up in all directions and his eyes glassy with sleep.

"We are getting separate beds; I do not enjoy an awaking of a hundred odd pounds of jock." Cas deadpanned seriously, he glanced at the clock. "It is six; you must get up for school." Sam groaned and tried to roll over to go back to bed unsuccessfully. Now that he was up there was going to be no more sleeping for Sam.

He reluctantly rose, stripping of clothes as he headed to the bathroom and leaving each article where it dropped.

The water was a warm, comfortable weight beating down on him and he still had almost fifteen minutes left, he figured about seven minutes for a shower, eight to be gone. It worked out fine in his mind as he worked a soapy hand over his dick, absolutely fine.

Until he dropped his dick like it was on fire, Johnson's emerald green eyes were burned into his mind, the slim boy on his knees for Sam with those thick perfect lips around Sam's cock and good god, Sam was sure the kid with a homeless drug addict three years younger than Sam. He shouldn't be thinking about a kid he saw once like that.

He rushed through his shower after that, soaping himself up and rising himself off hastily, Castiel was gone, probably already on his way to school, the geek.

Sam snorted and pulled on his clothes, he walked to school slowly taking a different route than normal. It wasn't because this was the route Dean Johnson took to school and back to wherever he huddled down for the night, a park bench maybe? No, and he didn't feel a little thrill when the boy brushed past him, startled green eyes connecting with Sam's for a single spilt moment when the universe lined up.

Freckles ran over the sharp arch of his nose and his lips were full and pink little forced gasp escaping them, his eyes were gorgeous, lined with long pale lashes that curled up like a girls and matched his shoulder length hair that with its choppy layers unbrushed.

Dean sprinted past him and the moment snapped with an almost audible 'snap' Sam blinked and headed on to school.

Castiel was waiting for him silently, a soccer ball rolled under his foot, back and forth, back and forth while his blue eyes studied Sam for a moment.

"Is it that boy?" He finally asked, Sam frowned, trust Cas to figure out everything. The silent ones were the deadly ones, the ones who always knew what was going on and used that information.

"Yeah. I guess, I mean he's a freshman and all those problems…I don't get it." He sighed and watched Dean hurrying to the freshman building and disappear. Castiel said nothing and somehow, that said it all.

SPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPN

Jo was waiting for him at lunch, her eyes sparkling with something close to pure exuberance and eagerness. He sighed and sat down giving her a moment to catch her breath and tell him what was up.

"Oh. My. Gosh. You won't believe it!" She squealed leaning over the table to look Dean right in the eye. Dean raised an eyebrow and scratched, it would be just his damn luck to get fleas or some other weird shit. "Sam Collins, like the jock you know? Well he's got a little crush on yoouuu!" Dean groaned and rolled his eyes, if he had a penny for every time someone said he had cocksucking lips or a pretty face he would be rich, and a whore if he slept with them.

"I'm sure he does." He muttered and picked at his food. She glanced behind her and smirked. Sure enough there was Sam, the minute Dean looked Sam's head snapped down, a blush filling his cheeks with color. Just his bloody luck Jo was right.

Balthazar, a common figure near Cas and Sam snickered and nudged Sam over, nodded his head towards Dean with a smirk that had Dean's stomach dropping to his toes.

He watched Sam Collins swallow and stand, hesitating briefly but making his way to Dean's table all the same. He sat with a heavy thud and didn't look at Dean. Jo raised an eyebrow and was the first to speak.

"Who'd you tell?" She asked curiously leaning forward slightly; Sam shifted and cleared his throat.

"Uh, Castiel. Cas told Anna, Anna told Ruby…" Dean snorted and Sam's head shot up. "What?"

"You don't know me Sam Collins, I'm a virus, you catch me and I drag you down." He tried narrowing his eyes.

"Sam can pick you up at the local park." Jo said sweetly and turned to Sam who looked like a deer caught in the headlights. "You _can _pick him up, right?" Sam froze and managed to jerk his head obediently and head back to his table with a dismissive gesture from Jo.

He turned on her the moment he was out of earshot. "What the hell was that?" He hissed. "All he'll do is learn that picking up hobo's is gonna make mommy and daddy mad. He'll drop me like a rock Jo." He cast her a pleading look that fell on blond eyes and deafened ears. She wasn't going to listen to his protest. He gritted his teeth and rose, suddenly not very hungry.

SPNSPNSPNSPN

"I mean, I don't even know him." He muttered and hoisted his bag a little higher, Luis was walking next to him trying to nod and grunt in the right places. "There are so many things that will go wrong. Why am I even worrying about this, I know the outcome already!" Luis shrugged and grunted in what Dean hoped was agreement but suspected was just Luis trying to get through the conversation.

"You're a bad bestfriend." Another grunt from Luis that said everything, Luis was only going to help him find a clean outfit. Not help him escape the date, sometimes he wished he had friends who didn't do shit like this, but what would he do without friends that did shit like this? He snorted and followed Luis to the alley between a bookstore and apartment building and settled down for a before-date-nap.

**_Dean's got a surprise date! PLEASEREVEIW!_**


	6. The Greatest Height

**The**_** Freshman Project**_

_**15yr old Dean Johnson snaps and sells himself for the drugs he craves. Knocked up and homeless is how seniors Sam and his roommate Castiel find him. He starts a new life living with them in their apartment, but the addiction isn't gone... Sam/Dean Mpreg.**_

_**A/N: THis is the six chapter, still no beta but i do have four chapters waiting which will probably be published today. So look forward to it.**_

He woke up feeling worst for wear, Luis was sitting on the edge of the bed and the distinctive scent of cigarette smoke filled up the small space, a slight dizzy feeling remained of his short high before he fell asleep, his clock read four-thirty, he had a half hour before Sam picked him up. He glared up at Luis who gave a shrug and another puff on his cigarette.  
>"I suppose you agree with Jo." Luis smiled. "Traitor." He muttered narrow eyed.<p>

"She may be right, I don't think you two know each other but a jock, and a senior being even the slightest bit interested in you? Not likely, I don't think he'll do anything bad anyways, Sam usually minds his own business and stays outside of stereotypes. He's in a few of my classes." Dean could feel his face pale, bad? Like Carrie with the pigs blood bad? He groaned miserably and got up only to blink a few times, his worry sliding off him with his remaining high. Huh. He changed quickly, far to use to living with Luis to care about being in the same place naked with him.

"You're all dead if this goes south." He muttered crossly and clambered out, pushing his head against th stubborn grille and putting it back into place after, he slipped around the dumpster in front of it and took off for the park Sam was suppose to meet him at, he could see it. Although little Abigail -an adopted girl with a sweet family almost as sweet as her whom had lived with him at one point when he was first starting out-was playing on the swings, her mother pushing her. He smiled and waved, almost doubling over though when nausea attacked his stomach viciously and he had to hold back vomit, it had been two months since he had his last withdrawal symptoms and gotten the nickname whore, he never ran out anymore. Maybe he just had a stomach bug? He jumped when someone put a hand on his shoulder, a big fuckin hand attached to a big freakin' body.

"Sam!" He yelped spinning around and nearly decking the older boy in his surprise. Sam jumped back easily with a grin.

"Was hoping you didn't hate me that much Johnson, I don't think I'm that bad." Dean tried to straighten out the frown he could feel coming, unsuccessfully.

"I don't hate you dude, I don't fucking know you." Sam threw his head back and laughed and Dean found himself tracing the long column of his throat with his eyes and his eyes dipping down to the dip of collarbones, just visible under his v-neck.

"Well now is a good time to get to know me ain't it?" Dean forced a slight smile and tried to keep up with Sam's long steps as they headed out of the park towards downtown. Sam stopped in front of a tiny bakery that had a chiming bell and a greeting of "Sammy boy, come to bless us with your presence?" from an older man at the counter wrapping and boxing turn-over's, he had paused to wave to Sam and raise an eyebrow at Dean who ducked his head to look up through blond strands as though no one could see him.

"This is my surprise date, his friend hooked us up. Blind date sorta." Sam muttered the end but the man laughed.

"Sam, there is no sorta with you, you wouldn't have gone out with him if you hadn't wanted to. Dean, Sam givin' you trouble?" Dean shook his head fast and his head shot up.

"No sir." The man stayed quiet while Sam fetched a brownie and a bowl of rice pudding and grabbed a table. He was looking Dean over in a quiet observant way.

"Sam says you have some problems, if you get cold though you're welcome to head over here." And the quiet snapped, Sam dragged him over to the table and the older man wandered away into the kitchen.

"Sorry Dean, that's my dad." Dean felt his eyes widen ever so slightly.

"Oh." He grabbed the rice pudding and smiled happily when flavor exploded against his tongue, he'd been living off of school lunches and burnt mistakes from fast food chains and the weekly soup kitchen for years. "You don't live with him?" Sam shrugged.

"I live with Cas-"

"Cas?"

"Castiel, over on High-Rock Street, third floor. Pain in the ass to lug groceries up there." And he laughed again and Dean couldn't help but smile, it was more like he was just hanging out with a friend rather than out on a date. He finished up his brownie and called out for another, his dad popped his head out of the kitchen.

"I'm not your servant boy, come get one. Get your friend one for those cheesecake slices, he looks like he needs some fattening up!" Sam pouted but rose fetching another brownie and the best damn cheesecake he'd ever tasted. He waved his spoon and said so, Sam snorted coffee out his nose by accident and yowled a moment later when it dribbled out.

"Why were you interested in me anyways?" Dean finally asked curiously having slowed down his eating enough to actually talk seriously. Sam hesitated.

"I don't know, it's one of nature's mysteries I guess." But he had a curiously thoughtful expression. He sipped at his coffee and shook his head, his mop of brown hair over his face in a way that could only be called adorable, even by Dean's standards. His face was tanned and flushed slightly, laughter bubbling up easily and he was all limbs and size and puppy dog eyes really. Sam was a giant frickin' puppy!

"Has anyone ever told you blush a lot?" Dean's head snapped up and he looked at Sam bewildered, Sam was watching him, his eyes running over Dean. He shook his head and Sam laughed again. "You do, a lot, it's cute." And he reached forward and brushed a strand of hair from in front of Deans face. Dean was about to pull away when Sam's dad came to his rescue, dropping a bag of chips in front of Dean and a large sprite. "For the walk home you two, now scram! I have business to run." Sam made a noise of protest that was more joking then actual protest and scooped up the chips leaving Dean to grab the soda.

"You eat a lot." Dean comment as they left. Sam shrugged and shook out his body.

"What can I say, there's a lot of me to feed." Dean smiled up at him almost jumping out of his skin when Sam suddenly grabbed his hand. "I decided this didn't feel much like a date." He told Dean and smiled, bloody dimples, Dean didn't let go of Sam's hand and it was the dimples fault.

He used his free hand to maneuver chips into his mouth and steal sips of Dean's soda even over Dean's half-hearted protest.

SPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPN

Dean plopped back into bed three hours later, his stomach full and sated and his mind foggy. Luis was already asleep and Dean was perfectly content to curl up into his arms where it was warm. His body was heavy. They stopped for a movie, then walked around the city till Dean was sleepy and his hands were quivering and his head was aching too much to hide.

He fell asleep content to just hang on to the good parts and forget the complications that were sure to come in the future, if he had one. He drifted off at some point staring at the brick wall across from him and feeling the breeze coming through the open grate on his face. He yawned, he would have to covering that up soon…

_**Next: Two monthes later and the day after the date Dean starts to really feel the pregancy that he is unaware of. Sam help him out when he comes to school completly high, he brings him abck to his apartment and lets him sleep there.**_

_**PleaseReveiw**_


	7. The Morning Sickness

_**The Freshman Project**_

_**15yr old Dean Johnson snaps and sells himself for the drugs he craves. Knocked up and homeless is how seniors Sam and his roommate Castiel find him. He starts a new life living with them in their apartment, but the addiction isn't gone... Sam/Dean Mpreg.**_

When he woke up the next morning by a slight shaking from Luis he was considering dying again, his body was attacking itself-it was war on itself- and his stomach rose rebelliously. He moaned and rolled into Luis. Luis was frowning, running the back of his hand over Dean's face, dragging it over his forehead and cheeks worriedly. He managed to crack his eyes open and catch sight of Luis's frown before slamming them shut again.

"You good for school Dee?" He moaned miserably again, the thought was unimaginable, getting up and walking to school sounded like hell. But then again, his stomach was calming down every second maybe in a few minutes he would be able to stand up. He managed to slip out and empty his stomach outside a moment later before it ended up on the cement floor of their little room. He stopped gagging after a minutes and looked up, Luis was watching him, leaned up against the dumpster watching Dean closely.

"I'll live." Dean muttered bitterly and pulled his shirt collar against his skin while his body warmth tried to escape into the cool morning air. "Just…give me a moment." He pressed his forehead against the cool metal of the grate after Luis disappeared inside, he could see a blond figure drawing near and Jo's face became clearer as she came closer, until she was kneeling next to him, dragging her fingers through his hair helplessly. Gabriel hovered behind her, his honey colored eyes drifting around, obviously uncomfortable and a candy being passed around his mouth like always.

"Luis here?" He finally asked, Dean nodded against the grate and backed up to let Gabriel climb through, a moment later the two emerged with Dean's backpack held over Luis's shoulder, he passed it over with a small smile and helped Dean stand.

"Come on Dean-o, don't give up on us. Get your lazy ass in gear." Gabriel drawled, he kicked a rock at Dean's direction and Dean managed to catch it and toss it back, Jo helped him up and waved at Gabriela and Luis, already making their way towards the school.

"You good Dean?" He grunted in response. The sickness was gone mostly, only a slight uncomfortable warmth in his stomach to show it had ever been. She let him go once they reached the before school traffic of cars and students and Dean blended into his own year, she caught up with Luis and Gabriel. Leaving Dean feeling really alone.

Sam almost missed Dean, he saw the young boy slinking inside trying to make himself look smaller, his hair was unbrushed, his skin pale with two spots of color high on his cheeks and his eyes were red with popped blood vessels. He looked like hell but was moving fast, Sam just managed to catch him before he slipped into his first period.

"Hey, hey. You good?" He furrowed his brows at Dean who glanced up almost sleepy, not a speck of green in his eyes just pupils blown huge and black watching Sam in that blank way.

"'ello." He heard Dean mumble, and heard him mumble it again a moment after looking confused. Sam grabbed his arm and held him back from leaving.

"Are you okay Dean?" The boy took a moment to consider the question, rolling his head from one direction o the other, watching students pass by.

"Yeah, I'm 'kay. Had fun, thanks Sam." He dragged out the m in his name for a moment and watched Sam as close as his mind could manage.

"I think you and me are going to have a little talk, what do you have for first period?' He checked the sign over the door of the room Dean had been about to enter, history. "_Skip it_." He muttered and dragged t Dean's arm, Dean took a moment to figure out what Sam wanted before he was following Sam outside.

Sam got him to settle down at the bleachers in the old field no one used anymore. Dean leaned against his side, a spot of warmth Sam tried to ignore. He managed to hold Dean's chin up and look him in the eyes, a sliver of green showed now and Dean's expression was a little clearer.

"You look sick, maybe I should take you home." He muttered to himself, Dean wasn't really being an active participant in this conversation, it wasn't just that Dean was high. It was his red, watery eyes, flush cheeks and pale face and just the condition he was in. "Yeah, that might be best. Where do you…live?" Dean's head lolled back against Sam's shoulder and he was mouthing words against his skin, Sam bit back his reaction and tried again. "Dean, you have to talk to me." Dean looked up with narrowed eyes.

"Stone St. 'tween the bookstore and apartment, building-thingy, yeah." Sam managed to lift Dean up and swing him so that Sam's arms were hooked under his shoulders and his knees.

"How about my place?" Dean nodded against his chest as Sam carried him out to his truck. He sent Cas a quick message to let him know where he was and why and buckled Dean in. It seemed very likely that Sam wouldn't be able to carry this kind of a relationship but he still wanted too.

A few minutes later when he finally parked Dean muttered something along the lines of 'I'm fine' which Sam chose to ignore in favor of getting Dean out of the truck and up the steps to the third floor. He stumbled a bit, dragged his feet uselessly mostly though.

Sam managed to deposit him on the small couch and lock the door behind him, he was somewhat lucid, looking around curiously and stretching out on the battered furniture while Sam worked on making a quick breakfast. He hadn't had time to eat this morning and he sincerely doubted Dean had either.

"Feeling better?" He asked pushing a plate towards Dean on the coffee table and taking a seat on the armchair across from him, Dena was sitting now digging into the food with the eagerness of a starved man. He grunted between bites in response but otherwise ignored Sam completely. Sam who needed to take a shower, a cold one since not five minutes ago Dean's head was snug in his lap on the ride home, his face nuzzling into his crotch.

Dean seemed to have forgotten though, easily settling into his new surroundings with the ease of someone who often found themselves in new places. He jumped when his cellphone rang, just managing to fish it out of his pocket in time.

"Cas!" He exclaimed, Castiel took a moment to respond. _Teachers wondering where you are, but you're at home with Dean. What do you want me to say?_

"I'm sick?" Castiel sighed _Sure thing, do you want me to send Luis or Jo over to grab him? _Sam glanced at Dean, looking at Sam's food hopefully with a little pout pushing his bottom lip out.

"Nah, I got him, shouldn't be too much trouble." Castiel said something to someone in the background. _Jo says he was throwing up this morning when she met up with him, Luis says he woke up really sick. We have medicine in the cabinet if you think he needs some, Jo says it shouldn't be a problem. _

"Thanks Cas, I'll be seeing you alter." Castiel snorted and hung up. He wandered back to Dean, still watching his food hopefully. "Go ahead Dean." Dean snatched the plate and dug in, his eyes staying on Sam though.

"I suppose you want me to go soon." Sam shook his head and settled back in the arm chair and let his phone fall to the coffee table.

"Your fine here, Jo says you were sick this morning." Dean shrugged indifferently, he was looking better but Sam would sooner lock him in a straightjacket then let him go back to school. He got up to run to the bathroom, when he came back in the plate was on the table and Dean was curled up with his long lashes fanned out over his cheeks and his lips parted slightly. He was fast asleep.

**_PleaseReveiw_**


	8. The Intervention

_**The Freshman Project**_

_**15yr old Dean Johnson snaps and sells himself for the drugs he craves. Knocked up and homeless is how seniors Sam and his roommate Castiel find him. He starts a new life living with them in their apartment, but the addiction isn't gone... Sam/Dean Mpreg.**_

School was over when Dean was dragged awake, Castiel was curled up in the chair next to him, barefoot and shirtless wearing only a pair of worn old jeans. He was watching Dean with drooping eyelids though the blue eyes were as sharp as ever just beneath.

"Sam's out." He told Dean before Dean could even ask. He tried a smile that seemed really forced even to Dean, Castiel unlike every else wasn't fooled, he didn't even bother to pay any more attention to Dean, only telling him he was welcome to walk around.

He made his way over to the bedroom, skirting around the king sized bed that took up most of the room; he felt his face fall a little at the sight of only one bed. Maybe that was why Sam was with him; maybe he was just a toy on the side of a real relationship, a cat yawned widely and fixed unblinking eyes on him from the middle of the bed where she had made herself a nest in the thickest of the blankets, she gave him a look as though to tell him he was being stupid and insecure, maybe he was but it still nagged at him. He inched towards her but she didn't move, still watching him with a gaze that reminded him eerily of Castiel. He could see his own wide green eyes reflected in her golden ones, she winked an eye at him, slow and steady but he caught a glimpse of a figure behind him. He turned his head to look at Castiel, standing silently at the door.

"She's Bones, Sam named her when we moved in and found her outside, and she was a kitten back then. She still is, though she likes to think she's older." Bones flicked one tawny ear at him irritably in response and Castiel smiled affectionately.

"Why is Sam interested in me?" He found himself asking, Castiel looked him over as though looking for the answer himself, he looked at Dean thoughtfully.

"I don't know." And he relaxed against Dean, his hand drifting through Bones fur absentmindedly.

SPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPSN

Sam got home an hour later while Castiel was making dinner and Dean was rummaging through his schoolbag trying to find his essay research. He was covered in flour and icing, the tips of his hair were iced and his jeans and sleeves and skin were white, the top of his jeans and shirt had been saved by an apron though.

He burst through he door and in his hast to sit down very nearly crushed a startled Dean who had finally found his research packet. Sam rolled at the last moment and crushed Dean's finished homework instead.

"Jeez! Watch it Collins." Dean muttered, Castiel glanced over with a suspiciously amused expression. Sam got off the couch and tried straightening out the papers.

"Your still here." He finally said. Dean shrugged like he didn't care, but his head was ducked and his curtain of hair hide the fact that his bottom lip was sucked between his teeth and he was biting at it.

"Gotta head back soon, thought I'd do my homework first though." He was aware his voice was more of a question then a comment and he forced his head up to smirk confidently to make up for it. "But dude, you have king sized bed, I can't imagine it's too comfortable to bring home a date." Sam shrugged.

"I don't fit in a twin and the rooms too small for two full beds. Me and Castiel have shared far too many beds to be uncomfortable, if I bring a date home he sleeps on the couch." Dean let out the breath he didn't realize he had been holding. He managed a smile and packed up his work.

"I'll see you at school tomorrow Sam." And he was gone, the door swinging shut behind him.

SPNSPNSPNSPNSPN

"You think he's a little insecure? I think he thought we slept together." Castiel questioned when Dean was really gone, Sam shrugged, he'd noticed Dean's look of worry when he had asked what he thought was a subtle question. "He asked me why you were interested in him. Why Sam, one day you were just curious and the next thing you have a date with him. I wouldn't waste time on him unless I thought I was very interested Sam, he's homeless, a drug addict and you've heard the other rumors. I know you have." Sam shrugged again and stood.

"I don't know Cas, have you ever just looked at someone and though, he's hiding something and I think i[d like to find out but then you just get tangled up. They're shy but they love to laugh, they have a past that's dragged them down but they still move forward and understand that they can never leave it behind. He's like that, the first thing he told me was 'Sam, I'm like a virus, you catch me and I drag you down.' I didn't like that, I didn't like that, that was what he thought of himself. Your know." He suddenly smirked and turned on Castiel. "Hey 'bout his friend, that girl in our art class, Jo isn't it?" Castiel groaned.

"_You've got to be joking Sam."_

SPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPSPN

He crawled in only to find Gabriel curled up against Luis where Dean should be and Jo leaning against a wall wrapped in blankets and painting her nails. She glanced up when he slipped through and worked on finding a good place to sit that wasn't occupied or frickin' cold.

"Well, isn't anyone going to ask me where I was?" Gabriel shrugged.

"Cassie-boy said you were at Sams place 'cause you were sick. Sick or high Dean-o?" Dean frowned feeling a little confused until he took in the serious faces of his small group of friend's.

"This is an intervention isn't it?" Jo smiled thinly in response and Dena had to quell down the urge to escape back to Sam's place, where Sam had no idea how to fix Dean and was willing to try and take him as he was. "Why would I need an intervention? I'm fine."

"I'm paying for your drugs Dean, Jo's been getting us food and medicine and Gabriel rarely comes around anymore, his mom thinks he's getting influenced."

"I'm not though." Gabriel seemed to feel the need to say, he sighed. "What Luis is trying to say is not only all he just said but we're not exactly at the bottom of the social latter, we hear things Dean. Luis and Jo already have a hard enough time, your adding to it. So what we're saying is. Clean up or get out kiddo." Jo gasped and dropped her nail polish.

"That's not what were saying Gabe!" But Dean was done, scooping up the last baggie of white powder and shoving it into his pocket and taking off.

He ran down the block, only slowing when he was sure no one had bothered to even try and follow him. He could go to Sams were he might be considered clingy after a point where a single nearly blind date but them at almost friends at best and Sam could get annoyed with the clingy freshman. He could go to Ellen's who might be in on it or not until Jo got home at worst he could stay at the homeless shelter for the night and risk terrible things happening. He wandered around downtown, drifting among the flashing lights and loud evening crowds like a ghost no one could see.

He only realized he was singing stairway to heaven under his breath when he passed by the quieter part of downtown where Luke's books and the dollar store, and the cheap drift store sat, dusting and lone. Only a few customers in the dusty windows, he had five dollars in his back pocket which could let him join those customers in the warmed stores but the need to stay away from people was greater, he continued walking long after darkness drifted in and his footsteps took on a step, stumble, step quality.

It was colder then he'd been in a while, he could go back now, Luis and the others would be worried enough that they'd let it drop but something kept him moving, albeit slowly and tiredly. His hands quivered and his head ached but he couldn't stop walking, he was in inertia now, unable to stop putting one foot in front of the other.

_There's a lady who's sure all that glitters is gold_

_And she's buying a stairway to heaven_

_When she gets there she knows, if the stores are all closed_

_With a word she can get what she came for_

_Ooh, ooh, and she's buying a stairway to heaven__  
><em>_There's a sign on the wall but she wants to be sure'_

_Cause you know sometimes words have two meanings_

_In a tree by the brook, there's a songbird who sings_

_Sometimes all of our thoughts are misgiven_

_Ooh, it makes me wonder_

_Ooh, it makes me wonder__  
><em>_There's a feeling I get when I look to the west_

_And my spirit is crying for leaving_

_In my thoughts I have seen rings of smoke through the trees_

_And the voices of those who stand looking_

_Ooh, it makes me wonder_

_Ooh, it really makes me wonder__  
><em>_And it's whispered that soon if we all call the tune_

_Then the piper will lead us to reason_

_And a new day will dawn for those who stand long_

_And the forests will echo with laughter__  
><em>_If there's a bustle in your hedgerow, don't be alarmed now_

_It's just a spring clean for the May queen_

_Yes, there are two paths you can go by, but in the long run_

_There's still time to change the road you're on_

_And it makes me wonder__  
><em>_Your head is humming and it won't go, in case you don't know_

_The piper's calling you to join him_

_Dear lady, can you hear the wind blow and did you know_

_Your stairway lies on the whispering wind?__  
><em>_And as we wind on down the road_

_Our shadows taller than our soul_

_There walks a lady we all know_

_Who shines white light and wants to show_

_How everything still turns to gold__  
><em>_And if you listen very hard_

_The tune will come to you at last_

_When all are one and one is all, yeah_

_To be a rock and not to roll__  
><em>_And she's buying a stairway to heaven_

_**PleaseReview**_


End file.
